A quien le doy las gracias
by Oranqua18
Summary: Diamond ha recibido una extraña carta de parte del profesor Oak pidiéndole que vaya a la ruta 224, en Sinnoh. No sabe para que le ha citado ni qué pasará allí, pero acepta la oferta encantado. Eso si, irá el solo. One-shot Insinuaciones al Commoner y al Special-shipping


**Oranqua18:** _No entiendo que ha pasado, y pido mil disculpas a aquellas personas que ya hayan leído el fic (no se si alguien lo habrá leído; si no, mejor). Al parecer subí una versión más antigua y había algunos fallos ortográficos y datos incompletos. Pero ahora ya está arreglado._

_No tengo nada más que decir aquí, salvo que este fanfic trata sobre el evento de Shaymin para el Pokemon Diamante y Perla (con ciertos cambios míos en el proceso y en los diálogos). Tal vez haya un poco de OoC (aun tengo que familiarizarme con los términos) y nada más. Enjoy!_

**DISCLAIMER: "Pokemon" es propiedad de Nintendo y los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de "Hidenori Kusaka" y "Yamamoto Satoshi"**

* * *

><p><strong>A QUIEN LE DOY LAS GRACIAS<strong>

Amanecía en Sinnoh y todo indicaba que sería un día fantástico: cielos despejados, sol radiante... y todo eso proporcionaba a cierto chico de Pueblo Hojaverde calma y alegría. Había vivido muchas aventuras por toda su región y también había visitado Jotho en una ocasión. Ahora simplemente quería descansar de tanto viaje y que mejor que regresar al pueblo más tranquilo de Sinnoh, además de ser su pueblo natal.

Al despertar se acercó a la ventana y la abrió respirando profundamente el aire limpio de la aldea, para después bajar al piso inferior de su casa y tomar el desayuno que más bien parecía las tres comidas diarias juntas. Sí, eso era lo que parecía, un día normal.

- Diamond, por favor, cuando termines con el desayuno mira el correo- le pidió su madre mientras esta arreglaba la casa.

- ¡Si!- contestó el joven muy enérgico.

Y eso hizo, al terminar subió a su habitación, se vistió con su típico atuendo: camisa blanca, chaleco negro, pantalón vaquero, zapatillas y su gorro y bufanda roja; y salió de la casa, parando en el pequeño, pero en buen estado, buzón. Diamond sacó toda la correspondencia que dentro había. La mayoría de las cartas eran para su madre, pero solo una de ellas le llamó la atención y no solo por el destinatario, que era él, si no también por el remitente.

- ¿Profesor Oak?- se preguntó el chico, mientras entraba nuevamente a su hogar- ¿Qué querrá?- dejó todas las demás cartas en la mesa donde antes había desayunado y sentado en uno de los cojines que había en el suelo del comedor, abrió la carta y comenzó a leer:

_"A Diamond:_

_¡Hola, joven Diamond! Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Espero que esta carta llegué a ti pronto por qué tengo que pedirte un favor. Debes ir a la ruta 224, allí en Sinnoh. Necesito que investigues algo importante._

_Pr. Oak"_

Diamond miró la carta repetidas veces, y siempre encontró lo mismo: tenía que ir a la ruta 224.

- ¿Y donde está esa ruta?- se preguntó, así que subió nuevamente y miró el mapa que había enmarcado en una de las paredes de su habitación.- ¿Qué! ¿En serio tengo que ir tan lejos?

- ¿Ocurre algo, hijo?- le preguntó su madre que estaba allí, arreglando la cama del joven.

- Pues...- no quería contarle a donde pensaba ir pues era bastante lejos y no quería preocuparla, pero tampoco le gustaba mentir- pensaba dar un... paseo por Sinnoh- el chico esperó cabizbajo la respuesta de su madre.

- Me parece bien- aprobó la mujer, haciendo que Diamond suspiraba de alivio- pero, ¿por dónde irás? Sinnoh es grande y no quiero que tardes mucho.

- Oh, no lo haré- exclamó sin contestar a la pregunta y sin pensarlo demasiado, mientras bajaba al piso inferior.

- Pero, cielo...

- No te preocupes, mama- le calmó Diamond desde el piso principal- Estaré con mis pokemon.

- Esta bien- aceptó la mujer suspirando- Pero hazte un almuerzo, no quiero que pases hambre.

- ¡Por supuesto!

Y tras prepararse el almuerzo, la comida, la merienda y múltiples aperitivos, Diamond se despidió y salió de la casa. Cogió su bicicleta, regalada por el dueño de la tienda de bicis y se dirigió a la salida del pueblo. Pero entonces, escuchó a alguien llamándole y al instante, un chico rubio que vestía una chaqueta blanca, arremangada, a rayas naranjas, pantalón y zapatos marrones, además de una bufanda verde, apareció a su lado.

- ¡Diamond!- exclamaba Pearl que se había puesto frente a su amigo- ¿A dónde vas?

- Bueno... yo- el peli-negro estaba en un aprieto, ya se había propuesto ir él sin nadie más a la ruta 224, y no sabía como decirle al rubio a donde iba sin decirle a donde iba- Salía a dar una vuelta.

- ¡Oh! Entonces te acompaño- decidió el de la bufanda verde con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia delante.

- Pearl, espera...

- ¡Vamos, mientras practiquemos nuestro doble acto!- gritaba el chico con decisión.

- Eh...

- Venga yo soy el divertido y tu el tonto- seguía Pearl sin prestar atención a su compañero.

- Pero...

- Y deja ya...- se giró para mirarle pero se auto-detuvo al ver que su amigo no llevaba nada de comer en ese momento- ¿Tú, sin comer? ¿Estás bien, Dia?- se acercó al mencionado, poniendo su mano sobre la frente de este para comprobar que su salud era perfecta.

- Estoy bien, Pearl- contestó el pelinegro, apartando la mano de su amigo, nervioso por la situación- Pero...

- Entonces comencemos- continuó el rubio con la rutina- Hablando de Pokemon...

- ¡Pearl, tú no puedes venir!- exclamó por fin Diamond, cortando y sorprendiendo realmente a su compañero que lo miraba incrédulo, pues nunca lo había visto gritar de esa manera- Bueno... es que...

- ¡Ah, ya entiendo lo que pasa!- creía entender el de naranja.

- ¿Lo... entiendes?- preguntaba extrañado el chico del gorro rojo.

- ¡Claro! Tú vas a ver a la Señorita Berlitz- dijo mientras lo miraba con picardía.

- ¿Que?- el de rojo no puedo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario de su amigo- No es eso...

- Quieres tiempo a solas con ella- continuó con su teoría con una sonrisa en el rostro- la próxima vez dilo sin ninguna vergüenza- le golpeó en el hombro con ánimo. Entonces corrió de nuevo en dirección al pueblo- ¡Qué te lo pases muy bien!- exclamó mientras se despedía con el brazo en alto y le guiñaba un ojo.

Y tal como vino se fue, dejando allí a Diamond que continuó su camino hacía la ruta 224, un poco sonrojado por lo que había sucedido. _¿De dónde había sacado Pearl tal teoría? _pensaba el chico, mientras caminaba por las rutas que le llevarían al lugar en el que se encontraba su destino: la Calle Victoria; y pasaba por los pueblos y las ciudades de su región natal.

* * *

><p>Para cuando llegó a Ciudad Marina ya había pasado medio día, y el cansancio se hacía ver en el joven dex holder de Sinnoh. Sin embargo no tuvo en cuenta hacía donde se dirigía realmente: una isla en medio del océano separada de toda extensión terrestre. Y el sin ningún pokemon volador o que pudiese llevarle sobre el mar.<p>

- Vaya, ¿y ahora qué hago?- decía mientras comía su décimo-novena bola de arroz- No le debí haber devuelto el Drifblim a Cinthya tan pronto- se arrepentía, buscando alguna solución al obstáculo que frente a él estaba.

Caminó por todas las calles, amplias y estrechas, de la ciudad y seguía sin encontrar a nadie que pudiera llevarle a la Calle Victoria. Entonces escuchó a alguien que le llamaba, pero no era ninguna voz familiar. Cuando se giró, vio que la voz era de una chica rubia que le saludaba desde lo alto de una colina.

- ¡Joven!- le decía la chica que zarandeaba el brazo hacia los lados- ¡Ven!

Diamond no la conocía, pero aun así se acercó a ella, llamándole la atención una gran roca que había en medio del mar.

- Esa es la Roca Pokemon, patrimonio de Ciudad Marina- informó la joven, mientras Diamond cogía la pokeball de Muchlax

- ¡Mira, Lax!- le decía al pokemon, que miraba desde el interior de la pokeball la roca- Se parece a ti

- Me llamo Olga- se presentó la chica rubia- No he podido evitar oír que buscas a alguien que te lleve a la Calle Victoria.

- Sí- exclamó Diamond, con esperanzas- ¿Tú podrías llevarme?

- Lo siento, pero no- dijo Olga, deprimiendo al chico- Pero mi novio es marinero, él puede llevarte.

- ¿De verdad?- la chica asintió- ¡Muchas Gracias! Por cierto, soy Diamond, encantado.

- Encantada, Diamond- sonrió la joven.

Y esperó a que el novio de Olga llegase, pasando el tiempo contando historias a la chica sobre distintos temas, para después seguir su camino hacía la Calle Victoria. Pero el mar no iba a ser el único obstáculo que encontraría, pues dentro de la Calle Victoria, a cada esquina había alguien que quería combatir y por mucho que explicase que el no iba a la Liga Pokemon los contrincantes se hacían los sordos y las batallas eran inevitables. Es más, casi cuando estaba a punto de salir de allí, una espesa y blanca niebla se levantó, y no le dejaba ver por donde pisaba haciendo que el joven chocase más de una vez con alguna pared o cayera a alguno de los lagos subterráneos que allí había. Pero después de superar todo aquello, por fin había salido y frente a él se hallaba la ruta 224, la llamada "Sinnoh en miniatura". Y al final de esta, se encontraba el Profesor Oak, que esperaba al muchacho. Y al lado de este, había una gran roca blanca.

- Vaya, Diamond- saludó Oak- Tradaste bastante- el chico se acarició la nuca mientras una gota le caía por el lateral de su frente- Pero, lo importante es que llegaste bien.

- ¿Profesor, por que me ha llamado aquí?- quiso saber Diamond acercándose al profesor.

- Verás- empezó Oak- me gustaría que examinaras esta placa de piedra que hay aquí- señalo a la roca blanca- Se ha descubierto algo parecido en Kanto y le he pedido a Red que lo investigue por mi. Quería pedirte tu ayuda para resolver el misterio que hay detrás de esto.

- Pero, ¿no habría sido mejor llamar a Platinum?- sugirió Diamond- Ella es más inteligente y tiene más experiencia con estas cosas- al decir eso se sonrojó un poco.

- Es cierto- admitió el profesor- pero tu tienes algo que los demás no- Diamond se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras- He estado descifrando los grabados de la placa y esto es lo que dice: "He crecido como persona tras mi largo viaje, ahora quiero agradecerle a alguien todo lo que hizo por mi" Según esto un entrenador debe grabar sus sentimientos en la placa tras crecer como persona durante una aventura.

- Sigo sin entender por que yo- decía el joven cruzando los brazos y pensando- Platinum también podría haberlo hecho, o Pearl. Los tres hemos vivido mucho y crecido en el proceso.

- Sí- siguió el hombre- pero hay algo que ellos no podrían y es grabar el nombre de la persona a la que agradecen en la placa. Siendo tu el que mejor sabe mostrar sus sentimientos y más profundos pensamientos, me pareció apropiado cederte a ti el honor.

Eso era cierto, Diamond había sido llamado por el Profesor Oak "la emoción", pues guardaba en él sentimientos muy profundos que solo él conocía, pero no temía sacarlos a la luz. No obstante, aun tenía razones para pensar que él no debía. Pero ya estaba allí y se había dispuesto a ayudar al profesor en lo que necesitase.

- Así que, dime, ¿a quién deseas darle las gracias más que a nadie?- terminó por decir el profesor, dando a Diamond un cincel para poder grabar el nombre de aquella persona en la roca.

Era un momento importante, y parecía que todo el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese instante, que todo el mundo estuviera a la espera de ver que escribiría allí, en esa placa de piedra y lo más importante que ocurriría después. Diamond miraba la placa, cincel en mano, nervioso y expectante. No sabía que hacer, mil ideas corrían por su cabeza, mil nombres que el podría poner. Pero solo uno de ellos identificaba a la persona que más había influido en él.

Al que más quería agradecer por todo. Aquel que estuvo con él desde tan temprana edad, que fue su amigo sin pensarlo dos veces, él único que sabe soportarlo y que saca lo mejor de él, quien lo anima a seguir adelante, aquel que siempre ha estado con él, para lo bueno y para lo malo y que a pesar de lo mucho que le grite o le golpee, se preocupa por él. Sí, solo había una persona a la que de verdad quería agradecer todo. Así que sostuvo el cincel con fuerza mientras escribía en la roca el nombre de cierto chico rubio, que siempre llevaba en el cuello una bufanda verde.

- PE-AR-L- deletreó silábicamente Diamond mientras escribía el nombre de su mejor amigo en la roca.

Entonces un resplandor cegó durante dos segundos a Diamond y al Profesor Oak y cuando de nuevo pudieron ver, todo el terreno en el que estaban, el cuál antes era de tierra y sin planta alguna, ahora estaba cubierto por un manto de flores.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- exclamaba alterado el profesor, entonces el chirrido de un pokemon se escuchó- ¿Qué fue eso?

- No lo sé- respondió Diamond, con una calma muy inusual para la situación- Pero se escuchó por allí- dijó señalando a un camino, también de flores, que cruzaba el mar que al frente había. El camino se perdía en el horizonte indicando que era muy largo.

- Esto es asombroso- decía entusiasmado Oak, que escribía rápidamente en un bloc de notas- Tengo que descubrir que fue eso, y contactar con Red de inmediato- se apresuró hacía el camino pero antes de proseguir se detuvo y se giró- ¿Vienes, Diamond?

- Creo que no- rechazó la invitación con una sonrisa- Ya he estado mucho tiempo lejos de casa. Y llegaré muy tarde de todas maneras.

- Ten- le ofreció el profesor sacando una pokeball- Puedes quedarte este pokemon- Diamond la cogió con cierta sorpresa- Es un Pidgeot, sabe vuelo así que podrá llevarte a Hojaverde en un aleteo de Zubat.

- Gracias, profesor- sonrió el chico sacando al pokemon de la pokeball.

Y montó en él, despidiéndose del profesor que continuó su camino por aquella Vía que, aunque aun no lo sabía, le conduciría al mayor secreto de Sinnoh. Mientras, Diamond regresó a Hojaverde, feliz de haber podido ayudar al profesor y de haber podido grabar su sentimiento más profundo en aquella placa, la cuál jamás sería borrada.

* * *

><p>- Vaya tengo una llamada- dijo el chico de pelo azabache, amante de la comida, mirando su Poke-reloj, que en su última actualización, permitió a los usuarios de este llamar a aquellos que tuviesen Poke-reloj, Poke-nav, Poke-Gear o Videomisor, cosa que les venía a los Dex Holders de maravilla-¿Diga?<p>

_- ¡Hola Diamond, soy Red!_- se escuchaba la voz del campeón de la liga de Kanto, aunque tenía algo diferente.

- ¡Hola, Red-sempai!- saludó el muchacho con una sonrisa- ¿Qué tal van en Kanto?

- _Bien_- rió el chico- _He oído que Oak ha estado en Sinnoh._

- Sí, hace dos días- informó Diamond mientras cogía una galleta que tenía cerca.

- _Sí, me habría gustado llamarte antes. Pero he estado ocupado y donde estaba no tenía cobertura_- admitía Red riendo- _Escuché que el profesor te pidió ayuda con una roca blanca de Sinnoh._

- Pues sí, y a tí también ¿no?

- _Me has pillado_- Red no paraba de reír, parecía que le hubiesen contado un chiste hace poco- _Y tuve que escribir..._

- A quien le agradecías más- cortó Diamond, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

- _Vaya, parece que hemos vivido lo mismo. Me preguntaba que habías puesto en la placa._

- ¿Para- para que quieres saberlo?- sonrió nervioso Diamond.

- _Pues..._ -entonces un grito de enfado se escuchó por el fondo de la otra línea.

- _¡Blue, devuélveme el móvil!_- era la voz de Red, Diamond estaba muy confundido- _¿A quien llamas?_

- _A nadie_- ahora era la voz de Blue- _Solo quiero saber que puso Diamond en la piedra. Ahora que se a quien pusiste tu... ¡Hohohohohoho!_

- _¡Es__o no te incumbe, Blue!_- gritaba el chico- _¡Como le cuentes algo a ella...! ¡Y trae aquí el teléfono!_

- _¡Te llamaré después, Diamond!_- exclamaba la chica por el comunicador- _¡Chao!_

La llamada terminó ahí, dejando a Diamond confundido por todo aquello, mientras lejos de allí en la región de Kanto, Blue evadía los intentos de Red de recuperar su teléfono, mientras marcaba el número de teléfono de su compañera y mejor amiga.

* * *

><p><strong>Oranqua18:<strong> _Arigatou Goisamasu por leer este fic, de verdad. He tenido que investigar mucho para hacerlo. Al principio estaba buscando otra cosa para el otro fic que estoy haciendo de Pokemon (Concurso de Talentos) pero una cosa llegó a la otra y acabé escribiendo esto, para él cual tuve que desempolvar el Pokemon Diamante, recorrer desde pueblo Hojaverde hasta la ruta 224, pues quería ver cuanto tardaba en llegar para saber cuanto hacer que tarde Diamond. Y al final no lo tuve en cuenta... pero he recordado momentos junto al juego. Además me leí como cinco veces el proceso a seguir en el evento y me vi tres veces un vídeo de como se hacía. En fin... Arigatou Gosaimasu de nuevo, y hasta la próxima!  
><em>


End file.
